Harry Potter und das Licht der Hoffnung
by Tilaya-Goodess
Summary: Nachdem alles Vernichtet wurde von Lord Vodemort, entdeckt Harry ungewollt seine Geheime Kraft die in ihm schlummerte. Der Schläfer ist erwacht und somit beginnt der Letzte Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, Harrys letzter Kampf
1. Trauer und Hass

Harry Potter und das Licht der Hoffnung   
  
Kapitel 1: Trauer und Hass  
  
Keiner hätte es Glauben können, dass es dazu kommen würde. Selbst Dumbledore hätte es nicht voraus gesehen. Vor 17 Jahren bekam der Unschuldige kleine Junge das Böse zu Spüren, vor 17 Jahren bekam er die Einsamkeit. Doch nun ist es Geschehen. Voldemort hat die Menschheit vernichtet indem er die Legendäre Büxe der Ewigen Verdammnis Geöffnet hatte. & Milliarde Menschenleben Zerstört hat, 6 Milliarden Leben. Doch Voldemort allein konnte die Büxe niemals öffnen. Dazu benutze er 3 Schlüssel die dazu dienten die Hölle auf Erden freizulassen. Die Schlüssel waren Rons Herz, Hermines Seele und das Blut Harrys.  
  
Vor Harrys Augen hat er erst Rons Herz mit dem Kalbin Surratus Fluch, dem Fluch das alles gute Aus Einem Reinen Herzen Aussaugt, gestohlen und dann Hermines Seele, durch die Fähigkeit das er von Seinen treuen Dienern, den Dementoren, erlernt hat getötet. Harrys Blut floss seit nun gut 3 Jahren in Voldemorts Körper, somit besaß Voldemort selber den Dritten und somit auch der Letzte Schlüssel. Er öffnete die Büchse und es Verschlang in einem Atemzug Raum und Zeit, Leben und Tod. Nur demjenigen der die Büchse beherscht würde das Leben Verschont werden, somit blieb der Lord am Leben. Doch Harry war ebenfalls am Leben denn in Harrys Körper Floss letzten Endes das Selbe Blut wie die des dunklen Lords, sein Blut.   
  
So saß er nun da, auf einem Hügel zwischen den Trümmern der Ehemaligen Hogwards Schule. Allein. In Tiefer Trauer und Grauenerfülltem Hass sprach er zu seiner Einsamen Seele: Alle sind fort, alle die ich liebte, Ron, Hermine, ….alle sind weg. Was soll ich nur tun. Was soll ich nur tun?.....Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Ihm wurde immer wieder Bewusst das er der einzige Mensch auf erden war der noch Lebt.   
  
Ich werde in Vernichten, ich werde das vollbringen was niemand geschafft hat. Ich werde Ihn Vernichten Ich werde mich für jede Einzelne Seele auf Erden an ihm Rächen.   
  
Dann bekam ihn wieder die Trauer. Er blickte Zurück auf die Jahre wo er soviel schönes aber auch soviel Grauenerregendes erlebt hatte. Er konnte sich dann ein schmunzeln nicht Verkneifen als er an Ron und Hermine dachte. Immer hatten sie gegenseitig verschiedene Meinungen, immer öfters gab es unter ihnen einen streit doch letzten Endes war es nur ein Zeichen dafür das die beiden sich Liebten wie kein Mensch zuvor in dieser Art tat. Sie wollte nach Beendigung von Hogwards Beide als Auroren antreten und gemeinsam eine schöne Zukunft aufbauen, ein Zukunft für eine Sichere Welt. Doch das schmunzeln auf Harrys Gesicht verging wieder, denn ihm wurde aber mal bewusst das es diese Zukunft nie mehr geben wird. Sie waren fort.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Donnern das durch das ganze Land zu hören war.  
  
Er sah in die Luft und dann sah er ihn. Lord Voldemord Schwebte leuchtend in der Luft. Die Schweife der Büchse umkreisten ihn und gaben ihm gleichzeitig die Macht Schweben zu können.  
  
Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab und schrie mit Lauten aber klaren Worten zu ihm: Du wirst für das bezahlen was du der Menschheit, meinen Freunden, angetan hast. Mit eine Tiefen, Grauenvollen aber ebenfalls klaren Stimme Antwortete der Lord zurück: Harry Potter, du nichtsnutziger kleiner Junge. Denkst du, dass du jetzt noch die Macht dazu hättest mich zu Vernichten? Ich bin kein Zauberer mehr, ich allein bin ein Gott.   
  
Harry Wut überschritt seine Grenze, er packte seinen Zauberstab und schrie mit dem Tiefsten Gefühl von hass: Avada Kadevra, ein gift grünes Licht schoss aus Harrys Stab zu Voldemort rüber. Doch das was danach Geschah konnte sich Harry nicht erklären. Der nicht Abwehr bare Fluch des Todes prallte von Voldemort einfach ab.Harry konnte man das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht sehen.  
  
Du törichter kleiner Junge. Denkst du etwa das du mich mit diesem Veralteten Fluch Vernichten könntest?. Harry war entsetzt doch nach den Worten von dem Lord, bekam er so starke hass Gefühle das seine Narbe noch Stärker zum brennen Brachte. Doch dann…:  
  
Harry sank auf den Boden, lies seinen Zauberstab fallen, er packte mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf und schrie so laut er noch konnte vor Schmerzen. Voldemort grinste nur. Was ist Los Harry- gibt dir meine Anwesenheit Schmerzen? Doch das war es nicht. In Harrys Kopf tat sich was ganz anderes. Harry begriff nicht mehr, diese Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, so was hatte er noch nie. Er viel in eine Traumzustand und war völlig benommen.   
  
Der Dunkele Lord schaute ihn an und plötzlich Verging ihm das grinsen. Er sah etwas was ihn Verwunderte, ihn zum schwitzen brachte, ihm Angst einjagte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt..... 


	2. Die Verschollenen Erinnerungen der Riddl...

**Kapitel 2: Die Verschollenen Erinnerungen der Riddles   
  
Vieles geschah damals unerwartet, merkwürdig, Angst erfüllend und traurig. Das Haus der Riddles war ein angesehenes Haus. Jeder kannte die Riddles als ein wohlhabendes, herzliches und hilfsbereites Stückchen Familie, die sowohl sehr angetan von der Muggel, als auch von der Magischen Welt war. In dieser Familie lebte einst ein kleiner Junge. Zehn Jahre alt und sehr liebevoll möchte man sagen. Sein Name war Tom.   
  
Er hatte alles, was sich ein kleiner junge in seinem Alter nur wünschen konnte. Eine Familie, Freunde und das wichtigste von allen, Liebe. Tom konnte es kaum noch abwarten, endlich zu seinem elften Geburtstag auf die Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu kommen. Er hatte schon so viele schöne, aufregende Geschichten über die Schule von seiner Familie gehört, dass er seitdem immer den Traum hatte, irgendwann einmal dieselben wundersamen Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch am meisten lauschte er gespannt und aufgeregt den Geschichten einer Person zu, die ihm am nahsten stand, die seiner Schwester. Mit ihren stolzen 17 Jahren hatte sie ebenfalls sehr viele aufregende Geschichten für ihren kleinen Bruder parat. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass sie ihm sogar schwor, eines Tages mit ihm zusammen deren größtes Abenteuer zu erleben, denn gemeinsam konnten die beiden Berge Versetzen, wie kein Mensch zuvor.   
  
Selina Ervolo Riddle war ein sehr hübsches, intelligentes und vor allem ein sehr fanatisches Mädchen was Auroren betraf. Sie wollte seit ihrem 15. Lebensjahr, nachdem sie sich mit einem Jungen angefreundet hatte, dessen Vater ein sehr bekannter Auror war, in diesen Beruf einsteigen. Da sie schon immer sehr gute Noten hatte, die nötigen Fächer belegte, die beste in ihrem Jahrgang war, und ebenfalls die nötigen Qualifikationen hatte, um ihren Traum zu meistern, gab es für sie kein Hindernis mehr. Sie verfolgte ebenfalls das Ziel der erste „weibliche Auror" zu werden, denn den nötigen Ehrgeiz brachte sie wohl von ihrem Vater mit. Die meisten Eigenschaften hat Selina wohl von ihrem Vater geerbt.   
  
Victor Legorn Riddle, ein eigentlich etwas hochnäsiger Mann, ebenfalls ein liebenswerter Vater, arbeitete an der Seite des Zauberei Ministers „Sinister Morlano".   
  
An der Seite des Zauberei Ministers, wurde Victor sehr schnell zu einem angesehenen Mann, der seine Arbeit sehr erfolgreich bewältigte. Seine Aufgabe war es das Leben zwischen der Muggel und der Zauberer Welt aufrecht und in Harmonie halten zu können. Allein diese Aufgabe zu meistern, zeigt einem, was für eine Energie in diesem Mann steckte und einem Zauberer zeigte es, wie Tapfer ein Muggel geborener sein konnte. Er galt als ein Diplomat zwischen beiden Welten und somit hatte er sich den nötigen Respekt verdient.  
  
Doch letzten Endes galt all seine Mühe nur dem Wohle seiner Familie.   
  
Den noch übrig gebliebenen „Zauber" der Familie, gab letzten Endes „Silvia Alia Riddle". Sie war liebevoll, hilfsbereit und vor allem eine liebevolle Mutter und Ehefrau. Das besondere an dieser Frau waren wohl ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten. Keiner konnte sich erklären, dass ein Mensch eine so hohe Art von hellseherischen Fähigkeiten aufweisen konnte. Sie benutzte nicht die üblichen Gegenstände wie Tarotkarten oder Seherkugeln oder gar die Sterne. Ihre Fähigkeiten kamen zum Vorschein in einer Art und Weise, die nicht üblich war für Seher. Sie sah Dinge, die in naher Zukunft geschehen würden, sie sah Geheimnisse die Menschen von ihr zu verbergen versuchten. Sie sah vieles. Mal waren es schöne Dinge, mal waren es schlimme, die sie sah, und das ganz allein durch die Kraft ihrer „Träume".   
  
Die Ereignisse in ihren Träumen betrafen zumeist ihre Familie. Sie sah wie ihre Tochter Selina eine glückliche Zukunft mit Jemandem hatte, den sie sehr liebte; sie hatte eine kleine Tochter namens Doreen. Das war der Name ihrer Großmutter.   
  
Sie sah wie ihr Mann der neue Zaubereiminister wurde. Er hatte es geschafft, dass die Zauberer den nötigen, ersten Schritt taten, um mit den Muggeln ein friedfertiges und gemeinsames Leben ohne Geheimnisse zu führen.   
  
Sie sah Tom, der……  
  
Sie sah Tom, der alles Mögliche versuchte, um zu überleben. Sie sah ihn zwischen Trümmern von Steinbauten, angsterfüllt und schreiend, leidend. Die Träume um Tom wurden zwar in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, doch dann passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie träumte. Sie dachte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, doch zwei Wochen vergingen, zwei Monate vergingen und immer noch konnte sie sich Nacht für Nacht nicht mehr an ihre Träume erinnern. Doch sie nahm die ganze Sache nach einer Weile nicht mehr so ernst, denn das Wichtigste war für sie ihre Familie. Sie dachte zwar einige Male daran, wie sie Tom in ihren Träumen sah, doch auch dies verblasste nach der Zeit.   
  
Die Familie lebte weiterhin glücklich bis diese eine Nacht kam, diese eine Nacht, wo die Menschheit sich zu fürchten begann. Diese einsame schwarze Nacht, die das Leben von Tom Vorlost Riddle Vernichtete.  
  
Die Zeit verging, stolze zwei Monate noch, bis die Schule der Magischen Welt anfing. Sein Geburtstag stand vor der Tür. In einem großen Zimmer saß der kleine Tom und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Einen Sonnenuntergang sah er, den er nie mehr wieder in dieser Pracht erleben und fühlen würde. „Nun ist es soweit, ich bin elf Jahre alt und endlich erwachsen" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Hm, wo bleibt nur meine Schwester? Sie hatte mir versprochen, dass wir zum Triangel Fest gehen würden."  
  
(Das Triangel Fest war eine Jährliche Veranstaltung von Zauberern, wo es nur darum ging sich zu amüsieren. Es gab Karusselle mit verzauberten Drachen und Einhörnern, die mit dir hoch in die Luft flogen. Es gab Gruselkabinette, wo Skelette dir vor deinen Augen das Ganze Butterbier austranken. Es gab Scherzartikelläden, die immer wieder die neuesten Scherze parat hatten, wie z.B. dem Kreischenden Stifte Peliknas, die immer anfingen einen mit Tinte voll zu kleckern, wenn man was schreiben wollte oder die Federtintenfässer, die nur bei Lehrern die Sätze so umdrehten, das da was beleidigendes drinstand wie: „Du hast sehr viele Fehler bei deiner Arbeit und musst Nachsitzen"…..swisch… daraus wurde: „Lehrer sind ein Fehler für die Schüler und Stinken nach Pferden". Das Triangel Fest war wirklich ein tolles Erlebnis für viele.)  
  
Tom wurde es allmählich etwas langweilig. Er öffnete seine Türe und ging in die Küche. Als er unten ankam, sah er seine Mutter „sein" Lieblingsessen kochen. Er fragte sie: „Mama, wo bleiben eigentlich Papa und Seli?"  
  
„Sie müssten gleich da sein. Der Hogwarts-Express hatte unterwegs eine kleine Panne und ist etwas verspätet angekommen" antwortete die Mutter.  
  
Kaum 5 Minuten später ging die Haustüre auf und die beiden kamen nach hause. Tom lief zu seiner Schwester und sprang ihr in die Arme.  
  
„Boah…bist du groß geworden! Bald muss du ja zu mir runterkucken" sagte sie zu Tom mit einem Lächeln. Tom gab ihr einen Kuss an die Wange und sagte zu ihr: „Hab dich vermisst Seli…" „Ich dich auch mein kleiner großer Bruder" antwortete sie.   
  
30 Minuten vergingen und das Essen war bereit. Alle halfen den Tisch zu decken auf die klassische Muggelart, mit der Hand, ohne den Zauberstab. Das war eine kleine Tradition der Riddles. Nach dem großen Essen kam der Geburtstagskuchen. Auf dem Kuchen stand mit Schokolade geschrieben: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Tom!  
  
Als Geschenk kam von der Mutter ein Besen von der „Schattenfell" Klasse. ‚Sehr robust, wendig und leicht wie eine Feder für jeden zukünftigen Quidditch-Spieler' stand auf dem Etikett. Er war schlichtweg begeistert und wollte sobald es Tag wurde eine Runde darauf drehen. Da Tom schon mit acht Jahren das Fliegen auf dem Besen erlernt hatte, war es für seine Eltern kein Problem, dass er Fliegen durfte, doch seine Schwester musste immer dabei sein und aufpassen.  
  
Von seinem Vater bekam er ein Buch mit dem Titel „Magische Geschöpfe und ihre Elemente" von Miranda Briggels. Auf der Rückseite stand ein kurzer Text zum Inhalt   
  
------ Willkommen in der Welt der Magischen Geschöpfe. Mit diesem Buch bringen wir Sie in die geheimnisvolle Welt der wundersamen Geschöpfe unserer Zeit ein Stückchen näher. Wissen Sie, was Einhörner sind und deren Fähigkeiten? Wussten Sie schon, dass Dorckse durch direkten Augenkontakt einen Menschen lähmen können? Was sind Dementoren? Warum sind Elfen Schweifzauberer? Fragen über Fragen und zu den Hunderten Fragen auch die zauberhaften Antworten von unserer Neuzeit-Autorin Miranda Briggels, auch bekannt durch die Bestseller „Die Elfenschlacht" und „Der mit dem Muggel tanzt". Viel Spaß wünschen wir ihnen beim lesen-----  
  
Tom war fasziniert und freute sich und dankte seinem Vater mit einer dicken Umarmung.   
  
Kaum setzte er sich hin, da zückte Selina schon ihr Geschenk raus und schob es ihm entgegen. Er packte ein in buntem Papier gerolltes Päckchen aus und konnte vor Staunen nicht mehr seinen Mund schließen. Tom bekam von ihr eine kleine Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Deine Welt".  
  
Tom wusste sofort, was das war. Es war eine verzauberte Kiste. Man konnte in diese Kiste unendlich viele Sachen rein tun ohne, das es eng wurde, vorausgesetzt, die Sachen passten durch die Öffnung. Diese kleine Kiste gehörte Selina und Tom wollte schon immer so eine Kiste haben. Tom lief um den Tisch und gab seiner Schwester nochmals einen dicken Schmatzer an die Wange. Tom fühlte sich glücklicher, als nie zuvor an diesem Abend.  
  
„Huch, was ist denn das?" fragte Selina verwundert und schaute etwas Silbriges an, was sie in ihrer Hand hielt. „Das habe ich gerade aus der Tasche gezogen. Schaut mal, da klebt ein Zettel dran und da steht was drauf."  
  
An einem kleinen Zettel stand mit einer klaren Schrift: ‚Für Tom Vorlost Riddle, in Ehren unserem Dunklen Lords.'  
  
Alle schauten still auf diesen Zettel und dann zu Selina.  
  
Die Mutter fragte sie, woher sie das habe?  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das muss mir einer im Hogwarts-Express hinein geschoben haben" antwortete Selina.  
  
Doch dann sprach der Vater mit einem hohen Ton: „SELINA – du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen: Hast du in letzter Zeit mit jemand Fremden gesprochen, der dir etwas mitgeben wollte?" Seine Stimme klang verängstigt. Tom schaute zu seiner Mutter und sah, dass auch sie Angst vor etwas hatte.  
  
Selina antwortete: „Naja, da war dieser kleine Mann vor zwei Monaten, der mir unbedingt was verkaufen wollte. Ich sagte, dass ich kein Interesse habe. Letzte Woche war da eine komische Hexe die ebenfalls versuchte, mir etwas zu verkaufen. Die war zwar etwas freundlicher, aber auch sehr aufdringlich. Sie sagte, dass es für die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt von Nöten sei, dass ich diesen Gegenstand mitnehme. Naja, ich bekam etwas Angst, drehte mich um und ging. Sonst war da nichts."  
  
Während die Eltern weiterhin mit Selina sprachen, nahm Tom das kleine silbrige Objekt in die Hand und schaute ab und an seine Eltern an.  
  
„Sagt mal, was ist denn mit euch los? Das ist doch nur ein kleines, komisches, silbriges Ding?!" sagte Tom. Die Eltern schauten ihn an und sagten abwechselnd zu Tom: „Leg es weg Junge. Sofort!"  
  
Doch dann ging das Licht aus. Alle wurden still. Das kleine silbrige Ding in Toms Hand begann zu Leuchten. Tom legte es auf den Tisch und ging davon weg. Das Gleiche taten die Eltern. Alle vier schauten auf die Quelle. Selina schrie: „Was ist hier Los?" Silvia und Victor schauten sich in die Augen und man sah, dass sie entsetzt waren. Silvia sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben seine Seele in unser Haus hineingebracht. Aber das kann nicht sein, Voldemort kann nicht in dieses Haus."  
  
Victor schaute zu Tom rüber und sagte: „Tom, lauf weg! Los!! Doch Tom reagierte nicht. Etwas passierte mit ihm. Eine merkwürdige Wärme durchfloss seinen Körper. Diese Lichtquelle zog ihn an. Die Eltern versuchten etwas dagegen zu tun, doch drei Blitze schossen aus dem hellen Gegenstand und drückten Toms Familie an die Wand. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr Bewegen.  
  
Dann sprach eine tiefe Stimme zu Tom: „Es ist Zeit, Zeit um alles Leben auf dieser jämmerlichen kleinen Welt zu unterwerfen. Erst werde ich meinen Körper zurückbekommen und dann werde ich erwachen und Zerstörung über all diejenigen bringen, die sich mir nicht anschließen wollen. ES IST ZEIT!"  
  
Gigantische strahlen schossen aus dem Licht, formierten sich zu Schlangen und schossen blitzschnell auf Tom zu. Tom war umgeben mit einem grellen, grünen Licht. Nach ca. zwei Minuten verschwanden alle Lichter in seinem Körper und er viel zu Boden.  
  
Seine Schwester, seine Mutter und sein Vater konnten sich zwar wieder bewegen, aber machten trotzdem keinen Schritt.  
  
Die Mutter bewegte sich auf Tom zu und blieb bei halbem Weg stehen. Sie sagte leise und mit einer Zitternden Stimme: „Tom, mein Sohn, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Von der linken Seite kam der Vater und blieb neben der Mutter stehen und sagte leise: „Sag was, mein Junge!"  
  
Seine Schwester schritt näher und fragte ebenfalls mit einer leisen Zittrigen Stimme: „Bruderherz, geht es dir gut?"  
  
Tom machte eine Bewegung. Er stand langsam auf, und stand reglos da. Sein Kopf war nach unten gerichtet, seine Augen geschlossen.  
  
„Tom, mein Sohn…..sprich zu mir…..Tom?"  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen und giftgrüne Lichter schossen auf seine Familie. Die Familie schrie laut und dann war Stille eingetreten. Tom fiel zu Boden und lag reglos da. Als er aufwachte sah er sich in einem Krankenbett wieder. Schräg gegenüber sah er sich im Spiegel und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum und Voldemort kam wieder zu sich.  
  
Was hast du getan, Potter?   
  
Nun stand er da, zwischen den Trümmern der ehemaligen Hogwarts Schule. Entsetzt und mit Angst erfüllt. Die Schweife um Voldemorts Körper begannen die Struktur zu ändern. Sie wurden allesamt zu gigantischen Schlangen. Voldemort schaut auf Harry hinüber.  
  
Er zückt seinen Zauberstab und schreit laut: „AVAADAAA…." Doch dann blieb er stumm. Voldemort schaut verwundert, ohne etwas zu begreifen auf das, was gerade mit Harry geschieht. Harrys Narbe fängt an in einem feuerrot zu leuchten. Kleine, feurige Schweife drängen aus ihr heraus und beginnen, ihn zu umkreisen. Harry kommt langsam wieder zu sich und bemerkt, dass seine Narbe nicht mehr wehtut. Er fühlt sich stark, entschlossen und bereit dafür Voldemort zu vernichten.   
  
Die Schweife um ihn werden immer greller und wechseln di Farbe in ein grelles Himmelblau. Dann bemerkt Harry, dass er sich nicht mehr länger auf dem Boden befindet, sondern in der Luft schwebt. Die Schweife umkreisen ihn nun in einem schnelleren Rhythmus.  
  
Unerwartet kommen in Voldemort noch stärkere Hassgefühle zum Vorschein. Er schaut Harry an und seine Schweife beginnen ebenfalls in einem schnelleren Rhythmus ihn zu umkreisen. Er stößt sich vom Boden ab und hebt sich ca. zehn Meter von Harry entfernt in die Luft. Nun schweben sie da. Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort.  
  
„Es ist Zeit, Tom" sagt Harry mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Deine Vernichtung ist nahe.  
  
Voldemort antwortet klar und deutlich zurück: „Nun wird sich zeigen, was damals prophezeit wurde, Harry Potter."  
  
Der letzte Kampf hat begonnen ….**


	3. Die Schlange und der Phoenix

Kapitel 3: Die Schlange und der Phoenix

Bemerkenswert Potter, sehr Bemerkenswert. Nun begreife ich so langsam, in was für einer Verbindung wir beide in Wirklichkeit stehen, sagte Voldemort grinsend zu Harry. Niemand hätte es Geschafft in meinen Kopf einzudringen und Erinnerungen zu sehen. Du allerdings hast es Geschafft. Sehr Bemerkenswert!

Doch Voldemort grinste nicht lange als er Harry lächeln sah.

Warum grinst du „Potter"? Ich kann an deinem Grinsen erkennen worauf du hinaus willst, doch du solltest es schnell wieder aus deinem Kopf schlagen.

Du hast zwar Mut Potter! Sehr viel Mut aber du wirst es nicht schaffen mich zu besiegen. Auch dich werde ich Vernichten, wie all jene deren Asche die Winde der Finsternis erzeugen, deine Freunde Potter, jaa deine Freunde. Die Luft die du Atmest, gehört nun mir, nur mir allein. Die Finsternis ist gekommen. Bald auch werde ich diesen Körper Verlassen und mich voll und ganz der Büchse hingeben um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Das Ziel ins Nichts einzutauchen und nicht mehr zu Existieren. Oh ja, einfach nicht mehr Existieren.

Harry schaut ihn an und antwortet mit einem grinsen. „Ich habe eine frage an dich Tom".

Voldemort schaut verblüfft und antwortet Harry mit einer Gegenfrage, ebenfalls mit einem leichten Grinsen, zurück: „Du möchtest mich was fragen Potter?"

Ja Tom, eine einfache kleine frage die ich dir schon lange stellen wollte.

Langsam aber merklich verging Voldemort wieder das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann stelle mir nun deine Frage, Potter.

Nach einer kleine Pause, kamen die Worte aus Harrys Mund als ob man einen Damm brechen würde und somit der Quelle den freien Weg offenbaren würde..

Vermisst du deine Familie, Tom? fragt Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Voldemort fing wieder an zu Grinsen. Diese frage ist sinnlos Potter. Du hättest dir besser überlegen sollen, was du aus deinem kleinen Mund...

Voldemort konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn etwas geschiet mit ihm.

Die Schlangenartigen gestalten die sich um ihn wirbeln, beginnen sich von Voldemort hinweg zu bewegen. Voldemort gleitet langsam wieder zurück auf den Festen Boden doch nicht aus seinem eigenen Entschluss.

Was passiert hier, fragt Voldemort ganz verdutzt. Doch Harrys Augen richten sich dem Himmel, zu den Schlangenartigen gestalten die in der Luft stehen geblieben sind.

Voldemort steht still und beobachtet nun ebenfalls die schweife. Harrys Augen füllen sich mit tränen, doch es sind Glückstränen….daraufhin spricht er in leisen doch für Voldemorts Ohren, klaren Worten….

Danke meine freunde..

Ein sehr Helles Licht entzündet sich aus Harrys Augen und Mund und strahlen auf die Fliegenden schweife in der Luft…….

Durch die strahlen geleitet bewegen sich Harrys Himmelblaue Schweife Richtung Rot.

Gleichzeitig schreit Voldemort auf…….

Sein Körper erbebt durch Schmerzen, seine Sinne werden betrübt, sein Geist beruhigt sich, seine Seele spricht mit ihm…

Ich möchte das es Endet, ich habe genug gelitten, wir haben genug gelitten. Lass uns nun endlich frieden finden denn die Zeit ist gekommen Tom, sagt die stimme in Voldemorts Kopf.

Doch ich habe es nicht beendet, ich möchte nicht mehr Existieren, wie soll ich es denn schaffen ohne dich, wie?

Du liegst falsch, antwortet die stimme in seinem Kopf. Du hast das erreicht was du eigentlich erreichen wolltest, so musst du nur noch die letzte Hürde meistern….

Wie? fragt Tom..

Öffne einfach nur dein Herz, dein warmes Herz, das uns eins miteinander verbunden hat.

Aber…

Bitte tuh es….mein Sohn.

Erinnerungen, lauter Erinnerungen. Ich habe sie vergessen, ich habe sie nie mehr offenbart. Ich verstehe nun langsam, es zerreist mich in Stücke, ich bin müde….

Mein Sohn….. ertönt eine zweite stimme in seinem Kopf.

Wir sind für dich da, du wirst bald schlafen gehen, nun bald werden wir ein normales Leben führen können….höre auf die Worte die dein Herz dir seit Ewigkeiten zu sagen versucht…

Der Klang von Einsamkeit erlicht nun, denn wir sind für dich da…

Papa, ich brauche dich und Mama und…..

Kaum möchte er den satz beenden so sprach einen dritte stimme zu ihm..

Mein Herz…Meine Seele, mein Bruder…..wache nun langsam auf damit wir wieder vereint sind. Wir haben lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. …………..

Alles um Tom Vorlost Riddle verliert seinen klang zu diesem Augenblick….

Es ist Zeit Tom………………wach AUF!

Und der einsame König erwacht und spricht die Worte aus

Ich bin erwacht…

Nach diesen worten wurde es Dunkel um seine Augen. Doch dann, seine Augen öffnen sich und Tom erblickt direkt vor seinen Augen Harry…..der ihn Traurig ansieht.

Harry, du hast es Getan….sagt Voldemort mit leisen Worten. Due hast mich besiegt, doch bitte Harry, benutze dies um eine bessere Welt zu erschaffen….und er gibt Harry die Büchse.

Ja Tom, ich werde es tun…..und wir werden uns wieder sehen…antwortet Harry mit leisen Worten zurück.

Toms Körper wurde schwer…und er viel zu Boden. Das Schwert der Magier steckte tief…Harrys Zorn steckte in der klinge die er vor wenigen Momenten in Voldemorts Körper bohrte.

Dann sprach Voldemort seine letzten Worte zu Harry…

Danke, Harry Potter!

Tom Riddle war Tot.

Harry erhob sich und ging, mit der leuchtenden Büchse in der Hand…

Es ist getan, sprach er zu sich selbst mit leisen Worten.

Nun muss ich die letzte Aufgabe erfüllen die vor 18 Jahren begann, nun wird dies alles hier, diese ganze Grausamkeit, diese Trauer, ein ende haben.

Harry erhob seine Hand die fest die Büchse des Seins umklammerte und streckte sie in den Himmel.

Leise Stimmen entwischen aus der Büchse….

Sprich zu uns junger Herr……..saget uns, was ihr Wille ist und so soll es sein….

Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht…

…………..und Harry sprach

Schlange, Phönix…gehet nun zurück, erfüllt habt ihr eure Aufgabe, seit nun wieder eins….

Die eins Roten und Blauen schweife erlichten und nun waren sie fort…..

Die Zeit war gekommen……..Alles hat nun hier sein Ende

Somit sprach Harry seine letzten Sätze, mit tränen in der Augen…..

Einsamkeit, furcht, Trauer, Verzweiflung -- soll es nicht mehr geben….warum existieren diese Dinge? Es soll etwas geben womit ein jeder Mensch sein Herz damit füllen kann.

Ich bitte euch ihr Mächte des Seins….

sehet in mein Herz und ihr werdet erkennen was geschehen ist und nie wieder sein soll.

Bitte….lasset uns Leben, lasset uns…………….eins sein!

Ein Knall ertönte in der Luft und Harry sank zu Boden…………..und er fing an ALLE dinge Rückwerts zu sehen die er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte………..

und alles wurde langsam Vergessen , alles wurde zu nichts.

Die Büchse verschwand und nur Dunkelheit blieb übrig….

Das Schwert viel aus Harrys Hand und alle Taten verstrichen Zügig.

Die leisen Stimmen in Harrys Ohren, die Flüsternd und Sanft zu ihm sangen

und somit seine Trauer und Angst von ihm nahmen und er fühlte keine Schmerz mehr seit langem seit langem:

Und so soll es Sein! ertönten die Worte, Die Büchse war nun endlich Verschlossen,

sein neues Leben soll nun beginnen……….

Kapitel 4: ……………………..beginn

James? James, bist du da…?

Ja, Lilly..es ist alles in Bester Ordnung….wir haben einen Sohn.

Oh James, ich bin so glücklich…

Lilly…ich möchte ihm den Namen deines Vaters geben….

Ich dachte wir wollten ihn so nennen wie dein Vater?...

Sie überlegten beide einen Moment und sahen sich an………….und dann sprach Lilly zu James..

Lass uns unserem Sohn einfach beide Namen geben……..

Ja Lilly, du hast recht…..so soll es sein.

Doch wo ist mein Sohn, fragt Lilly James

Die Tür des Krankensaals geht auf….

Eine etwas Pummelige Rothaarige Hexe kommt hinein mit Lillys und James Baby in den armen haltend

Och Mensch ihr beiden….spricht die Hexe ..

habt ihr aber einen niedlichen Jungen.

Jaa die Schönheit hat er von mir…..sagte James stolz

Und was ist mit mir du Dummkopf , dabei lächelt Lilly ihn an.

Das war doch nur ein scherz Lilly.

Hmm, eigentlich sieht er aus wie ihr beide zusammen…sagte die Hexe mit Harry in den Armen…

Du sag mal Molly, wann dürfen wir nun endlich unseren Sohn in den Armen halten fragt James die Hexe mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die Hexe völlig verdutzt……..OH , ähm ja…..genau….Gott ist er nicht zum anbeißen und Molly Weasley reicht das Baby den Potters….

James und Lilly Potter betrachten ihren Sohn…..

Und Lilly sprach die Worte…

Wir werden ihm ein Glückliches Leben geben………..unserem Sohn ….

Harry Tomas Potter


End file.
